


退役之后（下/车）

by suqiao



Category: AWM绝地求生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suqiao/pseuds/suqiao





	退役之后（下/车）

#ooc归我，他们属于彼此

#有私设

#真·酒后乱xing

又名炀神退役二三事，还名霸道总裁祁醉炫妻炫技二三事，还可名新晋PUBG主要负责人花落苦逼二三事

跌跌撞撞刚摸亮房间的灯，于炀本来想问祁醉感觉怎么样，要不要前台送点蜂蜜水什么的，可话却直接被祁醉的吻堵了回去。  
趁着间隙，于炀轻喘了一声，开口接着问刚才没说的话，“队长，喝蜂蜜水……唔……”  
祁醉又在于炀嘴上啄了一口，一手护着于炀脑袋，另一只手顺着于炀奶白色的毛衣往上抚摸脊背。  
“有你就够解酒的了。”祁醉让于炀环上了自己的脖子，把脸红的不得了的小炀神托着按到了床上。  
“队长，洗澡……”  
“老夫老妻了，害臊什么。”从下往上撩起了于炀的毛衣，熟练的脱下了他的裤子伸进两根手指做起了扩张。于炀本来是乖乖搂着他家队长的，可是挡不住祁醉的挑逗，主动给祁醉脱起来衣服。“噗，这么迫不及待？”  
“……嗯”虽说没喝多少，但于炀还是感觉有点上头，晕乎乎的乖巧点头。  
“那给你。”祁醉觉得差不多扩张好了，就迫不及待进入了于炀。

“慢……慢点……嗯……”于炀伸手推拒着祁醉，想喘口气歇歇，但耐不住祁醉喝酒上了头没轻没重的，只想把他小炀神揉进自己怀里。感觉到小炀神的拒绝还有点生气，下意识把人的手拉过头顶按在一起，接着大力操干了起来，偶然擦过敏感点，让于炀呜咽出声，没忍住交代了出来。  
“小炀神别这么着急啊。”祁醉伏身亲亲于炀泛红的眼角，又含住了他的嘴唇吮吸了起来。  
抽插了好久，在于炀呜咽着再也不要的时候，祁醉才释放出来，滚烫的精液进入肠壁，让于炀下意识瑟缩了一下，又小声哼出了一声。

祁醉又习惯性的把于炀翻个身，咬着后颈，再往里挺进。于炀抓着枕头，细细碎碎的抽噎根本挡不住。  
“乖，明天不用早起。”


End file.
